CHEATER CHEATER
by Zarah McQuade
Summary: Some weird stuff is going down in South Park...You got a little bit of everything in here, you got some K2, you got some Style, got some KenEric, Bunny, Buttman, Kyle x Cartman action going on here! Your typical   and probably cliched  SP FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK...obviously. I am not that awesome

CHEATER CHEATER

Chapter One

Eric was grunting and murmuring. Stan breathed heavily down Kyle's ear. Kenny cuddled him on his other side, his bare legs wrapped around his waist. Kyle edged sideways slowly. Very slowly, he stretched his fingers towards the book lying centimetres away. He curled his fingers around the spine.

"Yesss..." He whispered, beginning to pull it back. Kenny jumped a little and his big blue eyes fluttered open.

"Eww, Kyle." He grumbled, pushing away from him and turning over. "Eww, Eric..." He mumbled, huffily lying on his back. Wide awake now, he stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry, Kenny." Kyle whispered, pulling the flaps on his hat, nervous. He wished Cartman would wake up and comment on Kenny's lack of pants. He would do it himself, but he was afraid of upsetting Kenny.

Kenny tugged the drawstrings on his pyjama hoodie, also orange. He said it was his favourite colour because it was the colour of sex. Remembering this fact made Kyle blush, but not as much as the fact that he had noted Kenny only pulled his draw strings when he was nervous.

Kyle could understand why he himself was nervous, but why would Kenny be nervous?

He saw Kenny's huge blue eyes flicker to him and back to the ceiling. Kyle's blush deepened. Kenny must have sensed him staring.

And still Stan's breath whistled around his head.

"Kyle...?" Came a muffled voice.

Kyle gulped. "Yeah?"

"Come to the bathroom with me?"

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. "What, you scared?"

Kenny sat up, the white bedsheet slipping down from his torso. The hoodie was old, and small, and clung to his chest tightly. Kyle noticed the muscles that were usually concealed by Kenny's parka.

Kyle sighed. "Fine."

Kenny carefully manouvered himself out of bed. The thin sheet drifted away from his body, revealing his long, pale legs and slender feet. He stepped off the matress and into his orange slippers. He had duct taped up the ends when they flapped over, and there were holes worn in the fabric around the soles. Kyle felt that little pang of sympathy he always felt when Kenny's poor social status was all too apparent.

"C'mon." Kenny padded across the carpet and opened the door. A small gust of cool air drifted in from the hall, stirring the sheet.

Kyle shifted over to the space Kenny had vacated, not wanting to bother Stan's slumber, but hoping to disturb Eric as soon as possible.

It was only when he was upright, book dangling from his hand, and the cool breeze from the open hall window accosting him, that he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. His pale chest rose and fell in heavy breaths. He was anxious. He tugged his hat flaps.

Kenny, at the door, twiddled his draw strings and began the short walk to the bathroom. Kyle shuffled after him, wishing he had stopped to put on his own slippers. The hall carpet was scratchy and uncomfortable under his feet.

They tiptoed past Kyle's parents room, past Ike's room, wherein he could be heard giggling, one of his toys making annoying noises.

Kenny switched on the bathroom light and opened the door. Kyle sat at the window seat and tapped his bare feet on the carpet. Kenny didn't move.

"Aren't you gona go in?" Kyle hissed finally.

"Shit, man, close that window, it's freezing." Kenny hissed back, ignoring the question. "Don't your folks know where we live?" He was tugging his hoodie down, trying to cover more of his long legs. Everytime he tried, his hood would come loose, and a strand of blonde hair or the curve of his nose would be revealed, so he pulled the strings, yanking the hoodie up to rest just above the curve of his butt.

Kyle blinked. What the hell? He'd just looked at Kenny's butt!

He shook his head and turned to close the window. He leaned out for a moment, breathing in the cold air. The wind threw itself at his exposed shoulders, chest. his hat loosened on his head, he felt his hair slipping out of control...

He ducked inside and yanked the window frame until it closed. Kenny chuckled behind him and he heard the bathroom door shut. Kyle quickly took off his hat, scrunched his unruly ginger hair into his fist, and shoved the hat over it. He felt around the rim of his hat. Not one curl of shocking red could be found.

When Kyle turned, he found Kenny leaning against the closed bathroom door. He jumped back, smacking his calves into the window seat.

"Shit!" He growled. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Kenny smirked. His big blue eyes blinked at Kyle beseechingly.

"Take your hat off again." He murmured.

"W-what?"

Kenny stepped foreward. Their noses were almost touching. Kyle could feel Kenny's breath mingling with his own.

"Take it off." Kenny ordered. Kyle saw a pale hand reach towards his face. Usually, he'd be fighting Kenny off by now, but something was different this time. This wasn't like the hat fights he had with Stan, who would do anything to keep his new emo hair under wraps. Kenny was leaning closer, his warmth was everywhere.

Kenny kept his eyes trained on Kyle's, but his hand continued to tug at Kyle's hat. It slid off his head, his ginger curls spiraling out of control around his face.

"Nice..." Kenny breathed, dropping Kyle's hat to the floor. He wound his fingers into Kyle's hair. His other hand found purchase in the curve of Kyle's naked hip.

Kyle's own hands reached up. As if hypnotised, he allowed Kenny to pull their bodies together. Frustration bubbled up in Kyle's chest. None of their skin was touching.

Wait, why did he care!

But this thought was washed away as his hands reached Kenny's hood and pulled.

A blonde fringe flopped over his huge blue eyes. Messy hood hair. A snub nose. Puckered lips...

Kyle and Kenny were entwined, suddenly. Kenny pushed Kyle down onto the window seat, landing heavily on top of him. Kyle didn't mind, he liked it. Kenny's hair curled around his fingers like gold rings. Their breath rushed in and out, as their mouths crushed together, moved against eachother...

"Kyle!"

Kyle jerked awake. Kenny stood over him, grinning sheepishly.

"Was I really that long?" He giggled.

Kyle blushed and stood up quickly, not liking Kenny so close.

"C'mon, freak. I'm a-scared o' the dark!" Kenny grabbed Kyle's hand and began to drag him away from the window seat, past Ike's room (Now silent), past his parents room. Before entering the room where Stan and Eric still slept, Kenny stopped and looked at Kyle strangely.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked.

Kyle blushed deeper, his hand pushing down on the top of his hat. He wondered if Kenny's nose was really upturned like he had dreamed.

"Can't remember." He shrugged.

Kenny nodded, winked, and hopped onto the matress.

"Hey buddy, ya miss me?" He whispered to Cartman, who grunted and rolled over.

"I hate you!" He whined, opening his eyes and garing at Kenny.

"Whatever." Kenny sighed, turning onto his back with his hands behind his head.

Light was beginning to filter in through the window. Kenny kicked off his slippers. One flew across the room and landed on Kyle's computer desk. The other hit the wall and flopped onto the floor.

Kyle rummaged in a drawer and took out a shirt, slipping it over his head. He watched Eric emerge from the sheet, like an animal after hibernation.

"Eww, Kinny, but some pants on, dude!" He exclaimed, sheilding his eyes. Kenny winked at Kyle before grabbing his pants from his pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed and putting them on without sitting up.

"Well," Eric stretched. "I'm hungry. What do Jews eat for breakfast?"

"Don't call him a Jew...Like it's a bad thing." Came a croaky voice from beneath the sheet. Stan emerged, his Emo fringe sticking out at odd angles.

Eric ignored him and continued looking at Kyle.

"Dude, you dream about a girl or something?" He asked.

"Uh..I...uh." Kyle shook his head, his eyes darting to Kenny and back quick as a flash.

Kenny himself had dropped his chin to his chest at the mention of dreams. He held still, remembering how he had sat in the bathroom the night before wondering whether or not to talk to Kyle about the things he'd been thinking lately.

Then he had heard Kyle muttering. He had put his ear to the door, thinking Kyle may be giving himself a pep talk to. But it sounded like one half of a conversation Kyle was having.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me!"

Kenny waited for Cartman or Stan to answer. After a few seconds of silence, Kyle murmured "W-what?"

Kenny had opened the bathroom door to find Kyle passed out of the window seat. He watched over him, watched him clench all over suddenly. Then he groaned and murmured a name.

"Kenny..."

His mouth had been puckered, his hands clutching at thin air.

Kenny blinked the image away. Eric had stood and stretched again. His belly hung out over his pyjama bottoms.

Kyle was freaking out. Parts of his dream flashed across his mind. He needed out.

"C'mon, guys, let's do breakfast. But...uh...then I think you've all gotta go."

The boys grumbled but said nothing. As usual, Kyle, Stan and Eric left the room while Kenny swapped his hoodie for his parka before breakfast. Eric and Stan trooped down the stairs, but Kyle stayed outside his bedroom door, heart pumping as he leaned down and peaked through the keyhole.

Kenny's head was tilted, listening. When Eric's heavy footsteps ceased on the creaking stairs, he relaxed and tugged his hoodie over his head.

Kyle's breathing quickened as Kenny's gorgeous upper half was revealed. His slender torso was shadowed by muscle, his hair was getting straggly. His parents had been spending more time getting high than caring for their kids than usual, and had forgotten his monthly haircut. When he turned to pick up his parka, a few bruises were visible scattered across his back. Kyle didn't even want to think how they got there.

Kenny turned. Without his hoodie, he was naked except for his boxer shorts, which were once white but had greyed through too many washes.

He strode over to the door. Kyle just had time to straighten before Kenny yanked the door open. He stood defensively, in all his glory.

"Kenny." Kyle started. But he didn't know how to finish.

"I know." Kenny breathed, and pulled Kyle foreward.

"What's with the shirt?" He laughed, pulling it off. They fell onto the matress, Kyle kicking off his pants.

Kyle expected his dream to come true, there and then, as soon as Kenny took his hat off. But Kenny started to laugh in a totally non-sexual way and tickled Kyle's bare skin. Kyle folded in on himself, giggling.

"Dude, no, I'll pee my pants!"

Kenny was merciless. Kyle's dream flew from his mind as they lay there, giggling helplessly.

Then.

Kenny was suddenly leaning over him, way too close. His breath smelled faintly of the pizza they had the night before, and would do for a while, since Kenny never brushed his teeth.

"Shh!" Kenny giggled. "Don't tell Eric!"

And then Kenny kissed Kyle.

It wasn't anything like the passionate, searching kiss Kyle had dreamed of. It only lasted for a few seconds, Kenny's lips soft and kind against his own, but Kyle felt the same emotion running through him.

Kenny brushed his fingers along Kyle's bare chest...and broke away.

He grabbed his stuff and jumped out of the window.

Kyle swore and ran to the window. He saw Kenny running naked through the snow, whooping, not caring if he woke up the neighbours...or the whole damn town.

Eric left after breakfast, but Stan stayed. He and Kyle lay either end of the double mattress, arms spread out so only their fingertips touched.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Stan said. Kyle looked at him, but he stayed still. Kyle was silent.

"I mean, we're best friends. Forget the others, it's all about us." Stan turned to smile at Kyle, and Kyle grinned back sadly. If only Stan knew.

Stan returned to staring at the ceiling.

"Me and Kyle. Kyle and me." He murmured, and Kyle got the feeling Stan wasn't saying it to him, but more to himself.

Stan suddenly laced his fingers into Kyle's as if it were no biggie.

Which it wasn't.

The boys rolled towards eachother until their chests met directly in the middle of their makeshift bed. Stan kissed Kyle's nose.

Suddenly, an image of Kenny popped into Kyle's mind. He was leaning over him again, whispering 'Don't tell Eric'.

Shit! Did Kenny know?

Stan looked hurt, and that was understandable. Usually his nose-kisses led to more on Kyle's part, but Kyle was distracted. Stan tried to roll away, but Kyle caught him and kissed his mouth softly.

"Sorry, Stan." He murmured, reaching up to comb Stans jet black hair, so different from Kenny's golden locks. Stan smiled, and the pair kissed until Kyle's mother shouted that Stan's ride was here.

Stan's dad was falling asleep at the wheel.

"Bye, you Jew." Stan said breezily as he walked out of the door.

The word hit Kyle like a kick to the face, and his eyes instantly filled with tears.

_Stan just said Jew to me..._He thought thickly.

Stan turned, his own eyes wide, having heard the sniff Kyle had emitted.

"I'm kidding, Kyle." He murmured, pulling Kyle into a hug. "Just kidding..." And he patted Kyle's hatted head.

Meanwhile, across town, Kenny was falling asleep himself, only on Cartman's bed.

Thing was, he'd been lying awake all night listening to Kyle and Stan whisper. Stan's cute words had petered out first, and Kyle had fallen silent. However, Kenny could tell he was still awake.

Through slitted lids, he had turned. Stan was huddled close to Kyle, but they weren't touching. Kyle was lying on his back, in his own world. Kenny groaned a little to give the appearance of sleep and turned, throwing his arm and leg over Kyle and hugging him close.

Eric entered, and Kenny jumped upright.

"I made you some cookies for breakfast, you ass." He grinned, slamming the plate down on his bedside table. Kenny took one in his gloved hand and took a big bite.

"Oh, so cookies are more important than me now?" Eric asked sarcastically, and threw himself down on the bed beside Kenny.

Kenny swallowed, and put the half eaten cookie back on the plate. After glancing at Eric's bedroom door to check it was closed, Kenny lay between Erics legs and wrapped his arms around his head. Eric pulled Kenny's hood until his lips were visible and kissed them sweetly. Way sweeter than you would have thought that mouth capable of.

Cartman ungloved his own hands, throwing the yellow fabric to the floor in his eagerness to get to Kenny. His hands slid down Kenny's back and to his butt in mere seconds. Kenny laughed, the breath whistling down Eric's throat. Eric let out a small moan of pleasure and rolled Kenny over, hoping to dominate the situation.

_Click!_

Kenny and Eric immediatly grabbed eachothers throats, Eric subtly pushing Kenny's hood back into place.

"Eric, honey?" Came Eric's mother's voice. "Your little friend is here."

Kenny and Eric pulled apart and looked toward the door. Peeking around Ms. Cartman was Butters.

"Ungh." Eric grumbled. "I guess he can come in."

"Eric," His mother warned. "Be polite!"

Butters entered the room and Erics mom shut the door. Kenny and Eric glanced at eachother nervously.

"So, whaddaya wana do, fella's?" Butters asked, equally nervous.

"I'm gona go see if we have more food." Eric growled, pushing past him. "Mom!" He called angrily down the hall.

Butters and Kenny looked at eachother across the room a moment, then all of a sudden they were side by side, holding eachothers heads and kissing just as passionatly as Kenny and Eric had been a moment before.

When they broke off, breathing heavily, Butters smiled shyly and said "I-I sure do like it when you do that, Kenny!"

Kenny shrugged, putting his hand to the back of his head as if he wanted to rumple his hair.

"K-Kenny? W-Why do you never take your hood off for me?" Butters asked. It was the only subject that made him huffy, that Kenny knew of.

Kenny shrugged again, hearing Eric stomping back down the hall.

So that night, Kyle was back in his own bed, alone. He thought about his dream, and about the fleeting kiss with Kenny, This conflicted with thoughts of his best friend Stan, and the weird things that they'd been doing lately. That were more than friendly.

Stan worried that there was something Kyle wasn't telling him. Like maybe Kyle didn't like him like he liked Kyle, and all his kisses and such were being secretly mocked by Kyle, Eric and Kenny.

Eric thought about his unfinished business with Kenny...but it was hard to focus since Butters was sleeping over and cuddling up to him in his single bed.

Butters dreamed of Kenny, Eric and himself. He was unsure of what was happening in the dreams, but it sure looked as if he were having a good time!

And Kenny, well...Kenny didn't sleep. Karen was crying and praying with all her might for her parents to stop fighting, and so Kenny grabbed his home-made costume from his wardrobe, and climbed over to her window, to comfort her in her misery...

Yay, first chapter (: I know some people think SP fanfics are old, but I've only just really discovered them and wanted to make one of my own ... I don't really care if no one reads it, but if you do, well...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHEATER CHEATER

Chapter Two

Kenny climbed under his stained sheets just as dawns first light filtered through the thin curtains. Karen's cries could no longer be heard through the walls, and his parents had stopped yelling at around three. He knew he should get a move on and get ready for Eric's soon, but his lids were already drifting closed...

Butters was awake too, but nowhere near as relaxed. He held still as Eric, fast asleep, nuzzled into his neck. He knew what would happen when Eric woke up, and he was looking foreward to it, but it also confused him. Being the sweet, innocent child he always had been, he didn't know why both Eric and Kenny had been acting the way they had recently. Butters may have been naive, but he was observant, and he had noticed all of his friends acting strangely recently. Stan, for instance, was no longer depressed at Wendy's apparent lack of affection. He'd even made an effort to tuck his emo fringe back under his hat, not having had the opportunity to cut it off yet. But Kenny and Eric were the wierdest. Kenny had been the first, one day when he and Butters had been wondering aimlessly through the streets. Butters had found himself dragged into an alley and crushed to the wall, Kenny's lips hot on his own.

Eric had followed suit a few days later. He and Butters had been hanging out at his house. His arm slowly snaked around Butters' shoulders, their faces inched closer, and their lips met. Eric's lips were soft, the kiss sweet. Too sweet coming from the mouth Butters was so used to hearing abuse out of. Abuse usually aimed at him.

So although Butters thouroughly enjoyed his encounters with the boys, he didn't fully understand them either.

Eric stirred beside him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Butters." Eric greeted him sleepily, pulling Butters' face towards his own and planting a tender kiss on his lips.

"Mornin' Eric." Butters' voice made Eric tingle, but he'd never admit this. Back to being fully awake, he pulled Butters' hair until he rolled into his lap. Butters whimpered slightly at the rough play, but didn't complain when Eric forced their faces together.

Butters allowed Eric to put his hands were he would, but they both eventually came to rest in his pants, on at the front, one at the back. It wasn't a particularly comfy arrangement, but both boys were willing to live with it in order to continue their passionate embrace.

When they were done, Eric stroked Butters sweetly and withdrew his hands. They looked at eachother a moment, Eric hoping for the promise of silence, Butters expecting a reason for the touching of what he still called his 'weiner'.

But neither said a word. Butters rolled off the bed and switched his jammies for his clothes and baby blue hoodie. Eric watched in silence, mind blank, except for the colour orange.

Butters exited Eric's room, creeping down the hall and the stairs. He broke into a run as soon as he had closed the front door.

He saw Kenny running in the opposite direction on the other side of the street. They both stopped, staring eachother out. Kenny saluted with two fingers, and Butters waved, noticing the little kids playing in the snow a few yards away. No kisses from Kenny. Not with witnessess.

Butters watched Kenny run away, brown shoes almost falling off his feet. He still hadn't grown into them. Butters didn't run anymore, he strolled home, thinking.

Butters may not have understood what was going on with his friends, but he did know one thing.

He wasn't supposed to tell.

Stan pressed the doorbell. Stan knocked on the door. He knocked again. Starting to get frustrated, he leaned on the doorbell with his forehead. Kyle's parents weren't home, but he knew Kyle was.

Just as he stepped down off the doorstep, the door opened, and a very sleepy looking Kyle stared blearily out at him.

"What the fuck, Stan?"

Stan laughed, because even though it was obvious Kyle had only just woken up, his hat was secured tightly to his head, as always.

"Hey. Hey, Kyle?" Stan whispered, stepping foreward. "Guess what?"

Kyle's eyes narrowed. He held onto his hat flaps. "What?"

"Got your hat!" Stan yelled, running past Kyle and pulling his hat out of his grip in the process. Kyle began to laugh, slamming the door and chasing him through the house. Stan managed to make it halfway upstairs before Kyle grabbed his knees and he collapsed. He felt his hat pulled off his head, his dark hair flopping into his right eye. For a fleeting moment, he wondered how he had ever managed to deal with it being like that constantly. The usual stab of pain when remembering Wendy returned, but was soon brushed away as Kyle grabbed his own hat back and dashed up the stairs.

Stan followed after gathering himself up, but Kyle had dissapeared. All the doors in the hall were closed. Stan crept to the first, Kyle room, and swung the door open. The room was empty, the double matress they had all slept on two nights prior leaning up against the wall.

The next room was Kyle's parents'. The bed was neatly made, no knick-knacks were hanging around. There were no clues as to the fact that anybody lived in this room. Stan closed the door, not even stepping over the threshold.

Ike's room was littered with toys, several of which began to talk as Stan kicked his way through them. He checked Ike's closet, and under his crib. Nothing.

Stan moved back into the hallway. The only door left was that of the bathroom. He knew Kyle would have to be in there. He flexed his fingers, ready to grab the hats and run.

However, when the door slowly creaked open before him, Kyle did not run by him. The shower curtain was not pulled across the bath.

"Kyle?" Stan called, getting a little weirded out. Where the heck was he?

"Sucker!" Kyle cried, jumping on Stan's back and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Stan felt a hat pushed onto his head, but it wasn't his own. The green flaps fell against his face lazily.

Stan giggled too and carried Kyle back to his own room, where he dropped him on his bed. Kyle's ginger curls were springing out from underneath Stan's hat, which he had jammed onto his head whilst hiding in the compartment under the window seat.

Upon dropping Kyle, Stan dropped too, on top of him. Both boys were suddenly filled with something they had never felt with eachother before, and that was passion. Stan had always wanted to let go like he did now, feeling Kyle's legs wrap around him and clench tight. Kyle, however, wasn't focused too tightly on the situation. He was seeing orange...

When Kyle's mother returned to the house, she discovered her son and his friend sleeping in bed together, shirtless and sweaty. She dared not enter the room for fear that, when she removed the blankets, she would find they were much more than shirtless. She was right, too. Kyle's hand was resting on Stan's thigh, and Stan's hand splayed across Kyle's belly.

Kyle woke up first. He glanced at Stan and groaned inwardly. Nothing had happened. They had stripped eachother and made-out a lot, still wearing eachothers hats. But it was the most he had done with anyone, ever. No girl had ever seen him naked. He'd never touched a naked girl.

He stroked Stan's thigh, and Stan stirred, laying his head on Kyle's chest. Kyle stroked his hair.

"I guess we're...dating now?" Kyle asked uncertainly, his voice echoing around his chest and buzzing into Stan's ear.

Stan grinned. He knew now. Kyle hadn't acted strangely all day, and the fact he was the one who brought it up meant he wanted it. Stan nodded, saying "Yeah, guess so."

Kyle took Stan's chin between his fingers and lifted his head, so their eyes were on level.

"Awesome." He said simply, and crushed his lips to Stan's.

"Hey !" Came a sweet, innocent voice, echoing up the stairs. Sickly sweet. Faked innocence.

Stan and Kyle broke apart, their eyes locked.

"Shit!" They hissed at the same time, and jumped up from the bed. Stan hopped around, trying to cram his foot into his tight jeans, and Kyle flapped his hands, eyes searching for a shirt, somewhere, anywhere!

They dressed, Eric's heavy footfalls hitting the top step. Kyle turned on his XBox and handed Stan the controller. The boys looked eachother over. Their eyes stopped at their heads.

Blushing, they reached out and took their hats back, stuffing their embarrassing hair out of sight. They flopped onto Kyle's bed just as the latch clicked.

"Kyle." His mother said snippily, shielding her eyes a little as she entered the room. "Eric Cartman is here."

"Sure thing, mom, send him in." Kyle answered non-chalantly, glancing away from the screen for a second.

dropped her arms and allowed the door to swing open fully, revealing Eric.

"Hi, friends." He crooned, wondering over to Kyle's bed and sitting on the floor. "What you playin'?"

"Oh, you know, just another zombie game." Stan said, condescendingly throwing a wide-eyed glance Eric's way. "Wana join, friend?"

"Sure!" Eric cried excitedly, catching the pad Stan had thrown at him.

sniffed, nodded, and left the room. Eric discarded the pad and crashed down onto Kyle's bed. Stan threw himself off before impact. Kyle was not so lucky.

"Oh, fuck you, fatass!" Kyle yelled, his voice muffled under Eric's weight. Eric laughed.

"Shut up, Jew face!" He giggled, rolling off Kyle.

Before Kyle could retort, Stan interjected, stretching and groaning. "Yepp, well, I was just leaving." He winked suggestivly at Kyle, heading for the door. "See you buddies later!"

"No, Stan, don't leave me alone with-"

The door slammed.

"Him..."

Kyle turned his head slowly. Eric watched him, grinning.

"Dude, before we even start making out," Kyle said seriously, holding up a finger. "I think Kenny knows."

"K-Kenny?" Eric stammered, looking nervous.

"Yeah, he...uh..." Damnit, he should have rehersed something. "He was saying me and Stan were gay for eachother"-He winced. That kind of hurt. The word 'boyfriend' flashed in his head. Ouch. "And he sorta winked at me, and said 'Don't worry, I won't tell Eric'."

Eric's eyes narrowed, and he bit his lip.

"You're sure that's what he said?" He asked, a little shaky.

"Yeah, but...I'm sure it's fine." Kyle took Eric's head and tried to pull them together, but Eric resisted.

Bad move.

"Hey, lard-ass!" Kyle yelled, throwing off Eric's hat and tugging his hair, much like Eric had done to Butter's that morning. "Don't you wana kiss me?"

"Yes!" Eric whimpered. "Yes, of course I do Kyle. Ouch, Kyle, I'm sorry, just let me go!" Tears were beading in his eyes.

Kyle looked down on Eric with satisfaction. The beginning of their relationship had been like this. Kyle had finally snapped. The sexual tension and the anger he felt as a puberty-sufferer all balling up together and bursting out.

Kyle pushed Eric down, face first, onto the pillows. His heated time with Stan was still fresh in his mind, and he needed relief. This was it. Eric was going to get it.

Little did Kyle know Eric had already been in a similar situation just an hour or so before. With Kenny.

Speaking of which, he was lying in bed. No-one was home, and there was silence.

Kenny would be the first to admit that he was a perv. Just not with girls, as everyone seemed to think.

He'd already reminisced enough times about his afternoon with Eric. Now he was thinking about Butters. His innocence was really hot. Right then, Kenny was thinking about what it would be like to soil that innocence. Butters had a cute little face, and an even cuter little butt that Kenny would love to ride.

Kyle, on the other hand, was not another perverted game of Kenny's. He felt for the others, sure, but Kyle...Kyle was something new. He felt desperate for him, he was sure this was love.

Kenny had been calculating a plan for a while. He had asked Kyle about their superhero game, and Kyle had no idea what he was talking about. Kyle may have been smart, but he had the attention span of everyone their age. He forgot all their childhood games the second they were over.

But, for Kenny, it wasn't a simple game. It was life, the way it was. He knew it was the same for Eric too, but would never speak to him about it, since it was a battle between them, and he wouldn't want to ruin...whatever it was they had.

Kenny made juggling motions with his hands. Kyle, Cartman, Butters. Kyle, Cartman, Butters.

This became more than names. Kyle, Cartman, Butters and Kenny...Shiver...

Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter...I need build up you know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Kyle" Stan said awkwardly into the phone.

"Oh...hey." Kyle answered, equally as awkward.

"So, yeah, we're going to that thing day after tomorrow. We'll be leaving pretty early, but you guys are good to sleep at my place."

"Oh. Sure, cool." Kyle didn't know what to say. He was bubbling over with emotion for Stan, but it wouldn't come out. Kyle had a pretty good guess as to why...

"And Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I Love You."

Kyle froze, almost dropping the reciever. A few days ago, he would have blurted the same back to Stan on the spot. But now, memories of Kenny's kiss haunted him. He knew this thing with Eric meant nothing, that it was mostly kinky payback for all the abuse he'd suffered over the years. But Kenny...Kenny was someting different.

Scared of the silence over the phone, Stan inhaled to start apologising. He had meant to ask Kyle to bring over some videogames or something. What he'd said had just slipped out without him realizing.

"I Love You too." Kyle replied suddenly, if a little uncertainly.

Stan breathed a sigh of relief before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. He leaned against the wall for a minute, pulling off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. That had been a close call. He hadn't thought about the fact that Kyle might not have known he was gay for as long as Stan had known himself. Kyle was fairly new to this. He hadn't been in love with Stan, pining for Stan, the way Stan had done for him, for a long, long time.

He called the others, too. Eric grunted most of his replies. Kenny groaned a little and asked if Butters could come along.

"Butters?" Stan asked. "Why Butters?"

"Cause..." Kenny explained "I said I'd hang out with him that night. I'd feel mean on Buttercup if I cancelled. He's such a little..."

"I know what you mean." Stan concluded. "But did you just seriously call him Buttercup?" He began to laugh.

Kenny pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Shit!" He hissed, slapping his hand to his forehead. He forced himself to laugh too.

"Yeah, haha, you like it? It's my little nickname for him."

Stan laughed and hung up, telling Kenny he could bring Butters along, his dad wouldn't mind.

The boys were all alone that evening, which was strange because ususally at leased one pair was together. But no, they were all sitting in their rooms, brooding.

Kyle was trying to tame his hair, hoping maybe one day he could stop wearing his hat. He was nervous about the sleepover, wondering if Kenny would kiss him again, hoping Stan wouldn't find out. He was used to having Eric on the side because that was easy to keep concealed. Eric was stupid, and still insulted Kyle in public where he couldn't do anything. When they were alone, he was punished for this, but he never seemed to learn his lesson. Or maybe he was just too kinky.

Eric himself wasn't thinking about anyone but Butters. He wondered why he always felt the need to undermine his obvious affection in public. He didn't like to play games with him, he was too innocent. If he got hurt, he might just cease to exist. What would the world be like without Butters?

Butters was playing with his action figures. One was Eric, locked in a cage. Two more were Kenny and himself. Together at last. Thing was, Butters was too afraid of Eric's anger to tell him that he just wasn't interested. His childhood crush on Eric was slowly petering out, replaced by some kind of burning desire for-who else?-Kenny McCormick. He only had eyes for Kenny.

Kenny was juggling again. He concentrated on trying to feel something for Eric for a while, but nothing happened. He just liked to screw people over, and Cartman was his latest game. He kept Butters solidly out of him mind. He was too scared to go there. He'd been thinking more and more about Butters recently and it made him worry. Instead, he thought about Kyle, and what he was going to mess up tomorrow at the sleepover.

Stan, not in anybody else's thoughts at that moment, thought about himself. It had been a while since he'd done this. He had only concentrated on pleasing Kyle. As he set up his room in preparation for the following day, he thought about what he wanted, and it was clear enough to him.

He wanted Kyle to stop messing him around, and then he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

At Kyle's sleepover, Stan had come upstairs to see what had happened to Kyle and Kenny, and stood at the open door, watching them tickle eachother. He didn't really think anything of it at first, but then Kenny kissed Kyle.

Stan wasn't too hurt by it. He and Kyle hadn't been serious then, he thought maybe Kyle was experimenting. But after that, he'd heard Kyle and Eric messing around that day after he left. It made him sick.

He just didn't know how to confront Kyle. Kyle was his very reason for living, and he couldn't be without him. What was he supposed to say? And what if Kyle left him, for Kenny or Eric?

Sighing, he switched off his light and lay in bed. Sleep was almost impossible, but he knew he'd get there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kenny was the first to arrive at Stan's house. Before he could knock on the door, Stan's mom came flying out of it, closely followed by her husband. They dashed into their car and started up the engine. Stan appeared in the doorway, waving. Only he noticed Kenny standing in his driveway. He motioned him over and led him in.

As Kenny kicked off his shoes and dropped his pillowcase (Which is what he packed his stuff in, since he had no bag) at the foot of the stairs, Stan explained.

"It's some friend of my mom's, up in Canada." He sighed, kicking the banister. "She's real sick, she could die. My mom's gone to visit her for a few days. My dad said he was going to support her." He walked into the living room and slumped onto the sofa. "So no trip for us tomorrow."

Kenny tilted his head, rather than ask a question. He knew Stan would understand.

"Yeah." Stan nodded. "You guys are still good to stay over."

Kenny nodded and joined Stan on the sofa. The TV was on, and Stan stared at it blankly, but you could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, Kenny?"

"Mmm?" Kenny mumbled into his hood. Stan's house was hot...but Kenny, like always, was freezing.

"Ever liked a guy?" Stan asked outright. He wasn't afraid of asking. It wasn't like this was a confession. It was an accusation.

Kenny stumbled over his words for a minute before saying "Why do you ask?"

"Well, just cause I know I do. He likes me too, I reckon, since we're dating. Thing is, he's screwing me over with a couple of guys..." At this point, he gave Kenny the old eyeball, driving home his point. "And I'd sure appreciate it if all parties stopped thinking I was blind."

Kenny blinked at Stan, his brain ticking with new information.

The doorbell rang.

Stan went to answer it, but Kenny stayed motionless on the couch, still thinking.

He'd worked out, so far, that Stan was gay. That was easy. The glare he'd given him was significant that he, Kenny, was one of the guys Stan's boyfriend was macking with. And that could only mean that Stan's boyfriend was either Eric, Kyle or Butters.

Sometimes Kenny wished he wasn't such a whore. It would make situations like this a whole lot easier.

Stan re-entered the room with Eric on his tail, and Butters bringing up the rear. Butters' baby blue night bag dangled from his fingers, and Eric's plain red backback hung off his shoulder.

"You guys wana put your stuff upstairs?" Stan asked the room, and recieved muttered responses from all parties. Kenny followed the trio up the stairs, grabbing his pillowcase as he went.

The tense atmosphere that had been between he and Stan when they were alone was gone now, and that helped Kenny, who although he was a whore was very perceptive, take a pretty good guess at who Stan's little 'boyfriend' was. Kyle. If either Eric or Butters were his boyfriend, the intensity would have increased on Stan's part.

Kenny rubbed his gloved hands together in anticipation for the shit he was going to induce tonoght. However, slap bang in the middle of his plans, was a dreamed up image of a sleeping Butters, something he had never seen before. The image made him want to lift Butters up and carry him away somewhere where he wouldn't have to see Kenny do all these horrible things.

But Kenny, being Kenny, was a bad boy. And he had his urges, gay or not...

After Kyle arrived, Kenny's senses were on overdrive, trying to find relationships in the room.

Butters did way better than Kenny ever could, though.

Butters concentrated on Kenny himself for a while. He seemed on edge, way too interested in Kyle for Butters' liking. Butters felt a pang of remorse that he wasn't still crushing on Eric, because he knew there was more of a chance of getting hurt if you chanced it with Kenny. However, Butters knew you couldn't help who you fell for, and he was skydiving with Kenny right that very moment.

The boys spent the evening playing videogames, talking about nothing, calling eachother names. The usual stuff. Around one o clock, they were all pretty tired, and decided to get in bed.

The heater had been on in Stan's room all night, and the door closed. The room was like a furnace. They spread a thin white sheet over the matress, and folded the thick blankets over Stan's bed.

"First one to wake up," They reminded eachother. "Throws the blanket over us."

Kenny went to the bathroom to change into his hoodie. He came back wearing that and his scuffed up old slippers, and some faded blue boxers. Eric, already in his superhero all-in-ones, sighed and called the end of the matress. Butters, who had a tiny teddy bear stuffed in his pyjama pants, said he'd sleep beside him. Kenny slipped under the sheet beside Butters, brushing his hand over Butters bare stomach where his shirt had pulled up. Butters shivered.

"You can't be cold already, Butters!" Kyle laughed, sliding into bed next to Kenny. The pair looked at eachother for a moment and nodded slightly, Kenny's eyes darting to Stan for a split second. Stan, climbing into bed on the end of the matress, didn't notice the exchange.

"Night guys..." Stan murmured, turning out his desk lamp.

As soon as the lights were off, the shifting started. Eric stayed still, wanting to wait until the others were asleep before abusing Butters. Butters and Kenny huddled together. Kenny knew Butters was afraid of the dark, but Butters wouldn't say anything to the others for fear of being laughed at. So Kenny held him close, protecting him from whatever it was that scared him.

Kyle and Stan, on their backs, held hands. They didn't look at eachother, didn't need to. They were content with that tiny contact...for now.

Eventually their breathing slowed, all except Kenny, who had to stay awake in order to wreak his havok.

It was quite a while before Eric began to stir. Kenny slitted his eyes and watched the boy stare around blearily.

"The fuck am I?" Kenny heard Eric murmur. He pressed his face into the pillow to stifle a snort.

Eric stood and stretched. Then he continued to wave his arms around.

"Not cold enough yet." He decided, and stepped heavy-footedly off the matress. Kenny listened to him stomp down the hallway. He himself made quite a disturbance as he got up to join him. First, he had to disentangle himself from Butters, who immediately began to whimper softly. Kenny knew it would get worse the longer he was gone, and he didn't want Butters waking up and trying to find him when he was...well...busy. He had to be quick.

Stepping off the matress, Kenny barely escaped stepping on Kyle and Stan's entwined hands beneath the sheet. Both boys recoiled instantly, even in sleep. Kenny held his breath, completely still, for a moment, before continuing on his way to the bathroom.

Stan's house had the same layout as Kyle's, although instead of Ike's room, there was his sister Stacey's. Kenny did not enjoy this fact, and neither did any of the other boys. He tiptoed by, and any minor creaks from the floorboards earned him a small heart attack.

Eventually, after all that hard work, he reached the bathroom. He heard running water from inside, and then the door opened and Eric was flipping off the light.

"Oh, hey Kenny."

"Hey..." Kenny looked at the floor for a minute and then glanced up through his lashes. He knew this had a devastating effect on everyone who saw it, but Eric especially always fell for the puppy-dog-eyes trick.

"What's wrong, baby?" Eric asked, but Kenny suspected the 'baby' part was more to show he had the dominance in this situation, which he never had in any other.

"Nothing it's just...well, I'm so horny..." Kenny blinked a few times for good measure, his baby blues never once leaving Eric's face. Ha! And he thought he had the dominance.

"You're always horny!" Eric cried, exasperated. A little too loudly. A grunt could be heard from behind Stacey's bedroom door. The boys glanced at eachother fearfully.

"Run!" Eric squeaked, and they did, sprinting as silently as possible down the hall and springing onto the matress. Eric curled into a ball, and Kenny slipped an arm around Butters. Their eyes fluttered shut just as the bedroom door re-opened and Stacey appeared in the door frame.

Stacey Marsh glared down at the boys in the bed. Eric and Kenny did not hold their breath, instead letting it out in huge gusts that ruffled the sheets around them. It was expertly done and Stacey never suspected a thing.

It was getting colder now, but Kenny didn't like to put the blanket on the boys, because then he couldn't look at them. He sat up after Eric's sleepy breathing became genuine. He liked the way the sheet looked on Kyle the most. Kyle wasn't wearing a shirt-when had that happened?- and the sheet left little to the imagination about that surprisingly chisled chest.

This just made Kenny hornier.

And so phase two began.

Being sure to keep one hand behind his back at all times to hold onto Butters (who he still hadn't looked at for fear of not being able to look away), Kenny murmured and flung an arm around Kyle. His movement caused a shifting in the group as a whole, as all the sleeping bodies were starting to feel the cold. Eric smushed up to Butters, who crushed his cheek into Kenny's shoulder. Kenny wrapped his leg around Kyle too, and even Stan moved a little closer on the other side. Kyle shivered, then shot up.

Kenny was a little shocked but managed to remain still for a while before allowing his lids to flutter open and saying "Kyle...that you?".

"Yeah...bad dream." Kyle breathed out heavily. "And the fact it's fucking freezing!"

Kyle moved to get the blankets not just because it was cold, but to get away from Kenny, whose leg had been around his waist and who probably would have felt his hard-on forming if Kyle would have left it any longer.

Kyle glanced down at Stan as he flung the sheets over the boys. He looked so sweet sleeping. Kyle felt a jolt in his stomach, guilt about Kenny's eyes, which he could feel roaming over his pale, freckled skin.

"You're so hot." Kenny stated, and Kyle felt a blush form on the bridge of his nose.

"Ken-" He began, turning. He was surprised to find Kenny suddenly standing beside him, a huge grin taking over his face.

"Shhh..." Kenny whispered, placing a single finger on Kyle's lips. Kyle stammered a little, trying to remember what he was saying. But before he could say any more, Kenny's lips were on his.

Only this time, the kiss was not sweet, not tender. Kenny was no longer hesitant. Instead, he pressed Kyle backward, until his shins hit the wooden border of Stan's bed, and the pair fell backwards, Kenny on top of Kyle.

Kyle heard a small growl escape Kenny's lips. Unfortunatly, so did Stan...

Yeah, DUN DUN DUUUUUN! and whatnot. Guess you're gona have to find out what happens next time...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Stan's eyes fluttered open, adjusting quickly to the darkness. His mind was still a little foggy with sleep, but he knew some sound had woken him, and he wanted to know where it had come from.

He had been dreaming of Kyle. They had finally been together, able to hold hands in school, able to kiss whenever they wanted, without worrying about someone seeing, or someone walking into the room, dissing them, degrading them...

And then a soft thud had woken him.

Coming to his senses a little more, he noticed the vast amount of vacant space beside him. He considered for a moment that Kyle had gone to the bathroom, but when he rolled onto his side he saw Kenny was gone too.

A soft growl brought his attention to his bed.

At first, he thought Kenny must be sleepwalking again, and he was leaning over Stan's bed like he would lean over some girl. But when Stan squinted through the bars at the bottom of his bed, he could clearly see a green hat, barely clinging to a head covered with auburn curls...

Stan could only watch in horror as Kenny's hand travelled over Kyle's upper body, and Kyle didn't do anything to stop it. He seemed to be enjoying it, arching his back and groaning softly as Kenny caressed him. Kenny chuckled at him, stroked his face, before leaning in and kissing Kyle passionatly, moving slowly from his lips and onto the exposed skin of his chest and stomach. Kyle moaned, push Kenny's head further and further down. Kenny chuckled again and began to pluck playfully at the waistband of Kyle's pants.

At the sight of this, Stan's body unlocked just as suddenly as it had frozen. He growled and staggered to his feet. Kenny jumped back from Kyle, his wild and guilty eyes turning to the bed. Kyle sat up. Tears filled his wide green eyes when he saw that it was Stan who had disturbed them.

"Stan..." He whispered. But there were no words. There were no words to convey his guilt, his confusion. In that moment he was truly disgusted with himself. Here he had everything he had ever dreamed of, most importantly Stan himself, and he was risking it all for some cheap thrill with Kenny, who everyone knew was a whore. He had been blinded by his greed, had been flattered that Kenny had seemed to like him so much. And now it had ruined everything. He knew that now.

But he just couldn't come out and say it. Couldn't admit that ever since he hit his teens he had known he was gay, maybe even longer than that. But that's when he had admitted it to himself, and also admitted that he was in love with his then best friend, Stanley Marsh.

"Stan..." Kenny echoed Kyle, but rather than hurt he sounded almost...relieved. Stan wasn't Kenny's problem, although he felt bad for leaving Kyle to deal with this. But this could have been much worse. Butters could have woken up and seen him with Kyle, and that would have broken his sweet little heart. Kenny thanked God that this wasn't the case.

Stan looked from one to the other. He watched as Kyle's tears began to spill over, feeling tears of his own well up in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He was strong.

"Just go." He told them. He looked at Kenny, unable to look at Kyle anymore, unable to believe he would do this to him. "Both of you, just go."

Kyle slid over the side of the bed, standing on shaking legs. He watched his bare feet drag along the carpeted floor.

"Wana come back to my place?" He heard a voice whisper in his ear. He looked up into Kenny's big blue eyes and shook his head, unable to muster any feelings he had previously had for him. The excitement was gone; they had been caught.

Kenny was a little hurt, but unbothered by the situation. He pulled on his jeans and stuffed his slippers into his pillowcase. Then he picked up Butters' little blue night bag. He locked eyes with Stan, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing, before leaning over Butters and hefting him up into his arms.

Stan and Kyle watched as Kenny, carrying the still sleeping Butters, marched proudly into the hall and down the stairs.

Kyle turned to Stan, finally tearing his eyes from the carpet in order to look upon his boyfriend. He noticed the tears glistening in his eyes, but didn't mention them. Instead, he said: "I'm so sorry."

Stan shook his head. Right, left, dead centre. Then he turned and dropped back onto the matress. It looked rather empty with only Eric and himself in it.

"Goodbye, Kyle." He said in a dead voice that only made the tears running down Kyle's face flow faster. Kyle said nothing more, instead turning away and following Kenny's path down the stairs.

Kenny trudged through the snow. He was still carrying Butters, who remained asleep despite the freezing air swirling around them. Kenny wanted to hit himself. Why had he taken Butters with him? Now he had to face him without the distraction of Kyle or Eric.

Kenny reached down for the emergency key hidden beneath a plant pot outside the Stotch's house. The plant was fake, which was why it stayed so green in this frosty hell hole.

Kenny carried Butters up to bed. Only then did he begin to stir, but Kenny shushed him, removing his jeans and cuddling beside Butters once more. He soon quietened, and Kenny fell into a troubled sleep.

Kyle had been nowhere near as organised leaving Stan's house, and was wandering in the snow in his soaked pyjama bottoms, no shirt, and his orange coat. His tears had frozen on his face, but fresh ones formed everytime he pictured Stan's dead expression as he watched Kenny leave the room.

Kyle eventually reached his house, freezing. He noticed dazedly that he was not wearing shoes, and his bare feet were red and cold-looking. He let himself in, not registering his actions, and tramped upstairs to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Boo-yah, another very very short chapter finished with (: next chapter is gona be very very delayed. I'm going away for a wee while (: should be about two weeks...I'll leave you in suspense...


	5. Chapter 5

CHEATER CHEATER

Chapter Five

Butters was the first of the five to awake the next morning. He was confused to find himself in his own bed, but didn't mind because Kenny was still beside him. He kissed Kenny's cheek, and Kenny smiled when the sweet gesture woke him up.

"Hey, Buttercup." He breathed, pulling Butters closer and planting an even sweeter kiss on Butters' lips. Butters felt his cheeks get hot.

"K-Kenny, I th-thought we went to Stan's house last night?" He said, looking at Kenny questionably.

Kenny sighed and pushed Butter's away from him. The truth was, he felt guilty, which he never felt after having screwed someone over, and having Butters ask questions only made him angry, because he didn't want to feel this way anymore.

"We did, Butters." He grumbled, putting his knuckles to his forehead in frustrasion.

"Th-then why are we home?" Butters pressed. He put a comforting hand on Kenny's shoulder. He knew Kenny well, and he knew what he needed was to calm down. Unfortunatly, today Butters was not the one who could make him do that.

"We just are, okay?" Kenny raised his voice, throwing off Butters' hand violently. He turned to stare out the little boy, who looked back up at him, baby blues a perfect reflection of his own, only these had a light in them that Kenny's didn't.

_He's like me..._ Kenny thought softly, taking a step towards Butters. _Only someone remembered to turn on the lights._

Kenny shook his head. Now he was mad. He didn't want Butters to make him feel this way, all warm and soft. He wanted to be bad. He wanted to screw up everyone else's lives and make them feel what he felt everyday. He wanted them to feel his pain.

Everyone except Butters. Butters knew his pain. Hell, when Kenny wasn't around, sometimes Butters got worse beatings than he did. That's why Kenny was around, always. And suddenly, he didn't like that. Why should Butters be free from Kenny's screwy ways?

"You know what, Butters?" Kenny drew himself up, daring not look into his own eyes, his childhood eyes, staring back at him from Butters' head. "Fuck you!"

Butters managed to hold himself together long enough to watch Kenny get dressed. After pulling on his jeans, Kenny threw Butters a look, before growling and angrily shaking his head. Reaching into his pillowcase, he roughly pulled out his parka. Butters stared as Kenny removed his hoodie. Soft blonde hair fell into his eyes, tickled the end of his turned up nose. And then it was gone, swallowed up by orange.

Then he stormed out.

Butters cried.

Stan and Kyle woke at the same time. Both kept their eyes shut and prayed that last nights events were a dream, that they were still lay beside the other. Both, upon opening their eyes, discovered their hearts broke all over again on discovering the empty place beside them where the other belonged.

Stan rolled over and tried to sleep again. Kyle knew sleep was impossible, and spread his fingers before his face. Last night, Stan's fingers had been between his own. Stan's fingers fitted between his own perfectly. Stan's fingers belonged there.

Eric slept.

Stan buried his face in the pillow and howled.

Kyle sobbed into his knees, rocking back and forth.

Kenny growled, angrily wiping tears from his eyes.

Butters whimpered, clutching Kenny's hoodie to his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mysterion held his cloak before the window to aid his sight. Inside, Kyle was not asleep. He lay in the darkness, tears still leaving tracks along his freckled cheeks. Mysterion noted Kyle's red and swollen feet, the torn pyjama pants, and came to the conclusion he could not possibly do anything here.

He dropped from the window pane gracefully, landing in the thick snow below with barely a sound.

The plan he had so carefully mapped out in his head had fallen apart. Even after the predictable beak up of Stan and Kyle, Mysterion had figured Kyle might need some 'get well soon' sex. But it was clear to Mysterion from the look on Kyle's face that he was beyond that.

Alternatively, Mysterion decided to pay a visit to Stan.

Stan sat, shrouded in darkness. A cold breeze hitting the back of his neck aroused him from his stupor. He turned to find his window standing open, and a figure silhouetted by the moon.

Fear gripped him for a moment, before subsiding and giving way to the infinite sadness he had been feeling for the past twenty-four plus hours.

"Who are you? What do you want?...You know what, nevermind, just go away." And he turned again to the black of his room.

"You need him." Came a deep voice from the window.

A pang of even greater sadness ripped through Stan's chest, and he again whipped around to see the figure climbing onto his bed. A cape whipped around his shoulders, and a hood obscured his features, keeping any visible skin in darkness.

"And?" Stan asked cruelly. "What he did was unforgivable."

Mysterion flinched. Stan's voice was monotonous, just like those faggy goth kids.

"Not so unforgivable. You know he regrets it."

Stan was uplifted. At leased this guy, whoever he was, was being honest. At leased he wasn't telling him, as many would have attempted to assure him, that Kenny had forced himself on Kyle.

"So what if he does? What's to stop him from doing it again?"

"He loves you. You should forgive him, Stan." The figure simply stated, ignoring questions. "I know you love him, too."

"Yeah..." Came the whispered reply. And Mysterion smiled.

"It is all I can do to tell you to forgive him. I can't make you..." He continued gravely. "But I would, if I could."

Stan nodded. The room suddenly seemed a little lighter.

"I'll...I'll talk to him." Stan suprised himself by saying.

"Do it now!" Urged the stranger. "He's waiting up. A lot like you are."

Stan nodded. Without another word Mysterion flung himself from the window.

Stan reached for his mobile and flipped it open. The screen glowed faintly in the darkness.

It wasn't long before Mysterion hung in another window. But this time he was torn. Butters was sleeping inside. It was the first time he had allowed himself to look at Butters, to really look at him.

He hated himself for it, but now he couldn't stop looking.

The thing about Kenny was, he had serious issues. He screwed people up because he was screwed up, and he didn't want to be the only one. In Butters, he saw himself, a little kid again, getting beat and not being able to do shit about it. And he wanted to help. But more than that, in Butters, he saw what he knew was love.

Not a new chance at screwing shit up, like he had with Kyle, but love.

And this was why Kenny had started all the crap with Eric, and Kyle too. Because he couldn't stand what he was feeling for Butters, and he was trying to escape from it with meaningless sex.

But as Mysterion sat there, watching the too-adorable-to-be-real Butters sleep, he felt a new feeling wash over him. Driving out the anger, the guilt, the pain...

It was acceptance.

And he knew what else he had to do before the night was up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, there you have it (: Wonder what he's up to?  
>No, why would I know?<br>Oh, cause I'm the writer?  
>Makes no difference! I'm excited! heehee!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hello...?"

"Kyle...It's Stan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Butters dejectedly opened the front door. He didn't really feel like visitors, but his parents were out and he knew they would be sore if he didn't answer the knocking.  
>Butters drew his eyes up from the floor. His heart began to thud against his ribs when he saw the brown, too big shoes, the orange jeans. When he got to the waist, he paused. It was still orange, but it was no parka.<br>Kenny was wearing a regular hoodie, the same shade of orange he always wore. There was no fur around the hood, which hung at his back, draw strings at the ready. But his blonde head was visible. And combed, apparently.  
>"Butters." He said.<br>"K-K-Kenny..." Butters ground his knuckles together, something he hadn't done for a while.  
>Kenny reached out and took his clenched fists in one hand. With the other, he reached out and took Butters' chin. Looking deep into his own eyes, staring back at him fearfully, Kenny drew in breath and said: "I love you, Butters."<p>

Kyle looked shocked for a second.  
>He was silent.<br>Stan stood awkwardly on the doorstep.  
>"I-I love you too, Stan."<br>"Thank fuck!" Stan breathed out heavily. In a rush, he lurched foreward and picked up Kyle with ease, swooping him off his feet and carrying him over the threshold like a newlywed.

Butters giggled as Kenny trudged up the stairs with him in his arms. He trusted Kenny entirely and wasn't afraid to be in this position.  
>"I'm so sorry about yesterday, Butters." Kenny murmured into his new boyfriend's ear. "I just...I needed time I guess."<br>Butters kissed Kenny's cheek, a blush spreading quickly over his face. "Th-That's okay, Ken." He rushed to assure him. "I kn-know how you felt."  
>"Good." Kenny said, nuzzling Butters' ear. He dropped him onto his bed and Butters began to laugh once more.<p>

"I don't see what's so funny about this!" Stan said, giggling a little himself.  
>"Well, I'm excited for one!" Kyle crooned.<br>Stan said nothing, feeling butterflies take off and begin to swoop in his stomach. Despite his nerves, he reached out and pulled off Kyle's hat. His curls escaped, bouncing around his face. Kyle stopped laughing, the situation suddenly serious.  
>"Got your hat." Stan murmured, before kneeling beside Kyle on the bed and pulling him into a kiss.<p>

Kenny moved slowly. He didn't want this to go too fast, wanted this to be good for Butters, suited to Butters. This wasn't just about pleasing himself anymore.  
>Slowly, he unzipped Butters' jacket. Butters didn't seem to have any objections. He himself was getting very acquainted with Kenny's hair. Brushing it had been pointless. Butters managed to drag his hands away from it long enough to pull his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket. Then they returned to tangling themselves in Kenny's blonde locks.<br>Kenny continued to just kiss Butters for a few moments longer, before running his fingers over Butters' face and to his shirt collar. The first button was already undone, and so he moved his hand down to the second one. A jolt ran through Butters' body as he caught on to what was happening. Kenny paused, allowing Butters to assess the situation. Then, very deliberatly, Butters pushed Kenny's new hoodie off his shoulders and to the floor.

Stan broke off from the kiss long enough to drag off his own hat, which Kyle seemed to have forgotted about. Kyle looked up at him sheepishly.  
>"You're sure you want to do this?" Stan asked breathlessly.<br>"Absolutely." Kyle grinned. Stan could tell he was confident, and this gave him confidence too.  
>Slowly, as they kissed, Kyle's muscled chest was revealed. Eventually, he pushed himself up and let the shirt fall to his wrists. He jerked his hands out and flung the shirt unceremoniously to the floor. Stan laughed, the laugh escaping around the edges of their passionate embrace.<p>

Butters wasn't as skilled with a shirt as Kenny was, and it took both of his hands and a lot of peeking to undo the few buttons at the neck of Kenny's T-shirt. Fortunately, soon Butters was able to pull the hem of the shirt up and over Kenny's head.  
>The boys' hands explored eachothers upper bodies for a while, and their kisses got a little more violent on Kenny's part. It was taking all his energy to continue going slow, and not just rip the rest of Butters' clothes off NOW, goddamnit!<br>He couldn't stop himself from reaching down and subtly unfastening the button of his own jeans, and pulling down the zip, aiding Butters in knowing what he should do next.

Kyle took the hint and reached down into Stan's jeans, both hands roaming over his ass beneath his boxer shorts. Kyle was already hard, and he knew how uncomfortable this felt in the constricted space that was his jeans. He felt it was his duty to at leased relieve Stan from this confinement, and tugged the jeans gently down Stan's long legs, until Stan's feet took control and pushed the jeans over his heels to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Kenny really couldn't take it anymore, simply tugging Butters' loose-fitting jeans off, along with his boxer shorts. Kenny broke off from the kiss once more, this final time to survey what now belonged to him.  
>Butters stared up at Kenny with wide eyes. Kenny stifled a laugh. Then he ran his fingers gently from the base to the head of Butters' erect penis. Butters shivered, and grabbed Kenny's wrist. Kenny looked up at him questioningly.<br>"O-okay...I'm ready." Butters said quietly. "D-Don't m-make me wait anym-more!" And then he smiled.

Stan stood and allowed his boxers to fall away from him. He stood still, instinctivly knowing that Kyle would want to look at him the way he had looked at Kyle earlier. And Kyle did, his eyes taking in all the glory that was Stanley Marsh.  
>Finally, Kyle held out his arms, and Stan fell into them. Each groaned and writhed, allowing as much skin as possible to touch. The feeling was amazing.<p>

Kenny pulled Butters into position and allowed him to get comfortable before placing his dick at Butters' entrance. Butters nodded, closing his eyes.  
>Kenny knew he should have been more prepared, but there was nothing he could do now he was here, and so he slowly pushed himself into Butters. Butters gasped and wriggled a little, but otherwise remained silent as Kenny made his slow and steady entrance.<p>

Kyle fell heavily back into the pillow when Stan stopped, relaxing for a moment. Stan held perfectly still until Kyle's eyes fluttered open and nodded again. Stan began to move, slowly at first, in and out, in and out. Kyle winced a little at the start, but as Stan picked up the pace, he quickly got into the rhythm of it too. Both felt amazing, alive, and Stan pulled Kyle up to him and crushed their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Kenny took Butters' own penis in his hand as he felt himself reaching orgasm point. He tugged it, gently but firmly, because he knew Butters had probably never done it himself before. They came together, Kenny thrusting deep into Butters, and Butters clutching Kenny's face in pleasure.

Both Stan and Kyle held perfectly still for one Heavenly moment, breathing hard and letting the waves of pleasure wash over them slowly. Then, after that moment, Stan pulled away, and out, of Kyle, and the boys collapsed beside eachother, hot and sweaty and happy...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, there you have it: Everyone's happy..Accept, didn'y I forget something?  
>Oh Yeah! Eric Cartman!<br>Want to know what happens to him? I'll let you know, there's some closing chapters yet...


	8. THE STUFF YOU MISSED

THE STUFF YOU MISSED:

1. Stan and Kyle's phone conversation.

"Hello?"

"Kyle...It's Stan."

Kyle held the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He was unable to believe what he was hearing, but the caller ID proved that this was indeed his ex-super-best-friend.

"Stan?" He asked, still incredulous, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen..." Stan breathed heavily at his end of the phone. He just wanted to blurt that he loved the boy and let that be it, but he knew the situation called for a serious talk, and so he tried his best. "I know I was a dick to just assume..."

"No, it was definately what it looked like. But I can explain!" Kyle was quick to assure. "Me and Kenny had a little thing. It's over now, I'm telling you...It never meant anything. That kiss you saw was one of two. I swear."

Stan nodded to himself. He knew Kyle spoke the truth.

"Listen, Stan..." Kyle continued, and Stan sat up a little straighter, because is sounded as if Kyle were about to say something really imprtant. "I love you. Hell, I'm in love with you. I have been since forever. I used to dream about you, and I'd get freaked out to shit. But I eventually got the message. I thought about you all the time, and I never thought you'd feel the same..."

Both Stan and Kyle paused to remember the first time they kissed, about a month ago. They had been at Starks Pond, skating. No-one else was around, and Kyle had fallen in the snow on his way off the ice. Stan had laughed and helped him up. Stan had known he was too close to Kyle, but instead of backing up, he went closer, and their lips touched.

Neither had acknowledged their kisses up until that very recent day when Eric had showed up.

"Anyway, when it turned out you did I was...y'know, happy." Kyle went on. "And I'll never be happy again until you can tell me I'm forgiven and you and me can try again."

"Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Yeah?" Kyle sounded nervous.

"Why did you just tell my life story with 'I's in it?" Stan laughed. The laugh turned into hysterics, and Kyle joined in.

"Oh, by the way..." Stan added after their fit, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're forgiven. And you and me? We can sooooo try again!"

The boys stumbled over whoops and more apologies, 'forget about it's.

"I love you Stan."

"I love you too Kyle. I'll come over and see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, bye...I love you."

Stan laughed. "I love you too. Now get some sleep."

"Totally possible." Kyle laughed, and hung up.

2. Mysterion's last mission

Mysterion lept lightly in through the window, and shut it gently behind him. Eric snorted and awoke.

Seeing the dark figure in his room, Eric jumped up to reveal his old costume. Which, yes, he did sleep in sometimes.

"So...We meet again, Mysterion."

"It seems so...Coon."

"What is it that you want?"

Mysterion cast his eyes over The Coon sadly.

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

"And it is...?"

"Toolshed and The Human Kite have fallen in love."

"Meh, new it." The Coon threw himself back into his bed. "Wake me up when you have some real news.

"Remember Professor Chaos?"

The Coon sat up suspiciously. "I thought he quit his ways?"

"Possibly...But it seems a human boy has fallen in love with him."

Understanding flashed in The Coon's eyes. "The name?"

"Kenneth." Mysterion opened the window. "Kenneth McCormick."

The Coon closed the window after him, then lay down in bed. He appreciated the heads-up. He just wished it were a joke.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aww! Eric isn't happy! Obviously, I'll have to do something about that...  
>I will probably post the epilogue later, this needs to end :P<p> 


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE PART 1/5**

Stan lay on his bed and checked his phone yet again. Yeesh, he knew Kyle had stuff to do but did 'stuff' always take this long?

He texted Kyle another message. _I'm waiting you know x _and hit send.

A message came back almost right away. _I know, I miss you too. Be there soon x_.

Stan sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. His pillows and sheets smelled like Kyle. Stan's parents were spending the week with some friends, and that meant Kyle was staying over the whole week. It was only Tuesday, but Stan was anxious to spend as much time with Kyle as possible.

He checked his phone, even though he hadn't heard it trill. Nothing. He texted Kyle _I love you x_

Another text _I love you too, now stop pestering ;D x_

**EPILOGUE PART 2/5**

Kyle stood in the doorway of Eric's room trying not to feel awkward. As he walked foreward, his foot became entangled on some bundled up clothes on the floor. He looked down and noticed a red cape.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, holding it up.

Eric glanced away from his game for a second.

"That's my Coon and Friends costume." He paused the game and swiveled around to face Kyle. "You remember Coon and Friends don't you?"

Realization dawned on Kyle's face.

"Yeah...Yeah I do!" He grinned. "I was The Human Kite!"

"And Stan was Toolshed." Eric grinned flippantly.

"And Kenny...Kenny was Mysterion." Kyle sighed.

Eric nodded and grinned. Kyle's phone buzzed in his pocket. _I'm waiting you know x_

Kyle tried not to smile, looking back at Eric solomnly.

"Oh no! No, no!" Eric started to laugh. "You have not come to talk about feelings like a kid girl!"

Kyle grinned back sheepishly.

"You have! Oh my God, you're such a Jew..." Eric's grin turned devilish. "Get out of my room."

Kyle walked back to the door. He turned before exiting.

"Can-it, fat ass..." He murmured, watching Eric blow up another zombie. His phone buzzed again.

_I love you x_

Kyle grinned and sighed all at once. He wanted to go to Stan and show him how much he loved him. But he still had one more thing to do.

**EPILOGUE PART 3/5**

Eric paused his game again and turned. Kyle was gone. He scampered over to the costume lying on the floor with unnatural speed for a heavier boy and picked it up.

"Think I'll go and have a word with Prof. Chaos." He grinned. He didn't really want to talk about his feelings like a pussy, like a girl...like a Jew, but it had to be done. He knew Butters was probably feeling more that a little guilty right about then.

And, just for old times sake...Eric jumped out of the window, landing with a heavy thud in the snow below.

**EPILOGUE PART 4/5**

Kenny sat on the low wall, clutching Butters' phone. Kyle had texted him through it telling him to meet him there a few minutes ago, and Kenny had rushed out. He knew they had to have this talk.

"Hey, Mysterion!" Came a laughing voice from behind him, and when he turned, Kenny got a faceful of snow.

"Awww, Kyle!" Kenny groaned, fanning the snow off with his hand.

"I want to say thanks." Kyle said, smiling down at Kenny. Kenny stood, and Kyle subsequently had to look up.

"What for?"

"I saw you in my window that night. And Stan told me about you coming to talk to him. I kind of owe you for that."

"Nah..." Kenny blushed, something he didn't do a lot. "We're even. I broke you up, I got you together. Even."

"Still. Thanks."

The boys hugged. Kenny saluted with two fingers and hurried back the way he had come, eager to see if Butters was awake yet.

Kyle hurried in the opposite direction, texting Stan as he went _On my way. I expect you to be ready ;) x_

Kenny reached the Stotch residence, and saw a familiar figure drop from Butters' bedroom window. He smiled and shook his head, heading for the front door, watching the figure run away, leaving heavy, highly noticable footprints in the snow.

**EPILOGUE PART 5/5**

Butters rubbed his eyes and yawned. A tapping at his window made him jump. Looking out, he saw The Coon perched lithely on his window pane.

He hastened to open the window and The Coon jumped inside.

"Hello, Professor Chaos." Eric joked, pulling off the mask.

"H-hey Eric."

"I came to talk to you about Kenny."

"I-I'm aweful sorry! I don't w-want you to be sore with me!" Butters cried.

"Hey! Hey, Butters, it's kay. I'm not mad. I was just wondering if there was anything left to say?"

"W-well, n-now that you m-mention it..." Butters stammered awkwardly. "Y-You're always gona be my first crush, Eric." He smiled on getting the words out right. "I'll always remember you."

Eric smiled, secured his mask.

"I'll always remember you, Chaos. But now I must go. Duty calls, elsewhere in the world." The Coon stood, silhouetted in the light of the setting sun, before dropping like a stone out of the window and crashing away into the sunset.

Seconds later, the sound of the door opening made Butters' smile grow wider, and he ran down the stairs and into Kenny's waiting arms.

"Missed you, Buttercup."

"I-I sure do love it when you call me that, Ken."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

WooHoo! Finished. Stan and Kyle, Butters and Kenny...and The Coon, taking on the world as usual (: Hope you enjoyed reading this. (And I don't care if you're reading this like four years into the future, feel free to review, reviews are love 3 )


End file.
